


Broken Glass

by dracoglacies



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements, sorry I'm bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoglacies/pseuds/dracoglacies
Summary: Waking up with a pounding head and tiredness that seeped to her bones aren't that often, but it's normal. But when she woke up with her hands tied up in a familiar home? Reimu knew she wasn't in for a mere social call...





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there's anything I missed on tagging, or that I'm mistagging some things... Tell me if I did mistag so I can fix it!

When Reimu woke up, she was greeted with a headache, a body that felt completely drained, and both her wrists and legs were tied up. She shifted uneasily on the bed-  _ familiar _ bed she woke up on. Her first instinct was to try to pull her hand out of the ropes only ended up with it chafing her skin, painfully so.

 

With her head throbbing with pain, her throat burned with dryness, and there even seemed to be tiredness settling in her bones. One that was felt after solving Incidents. But still, she first needed to check if there was something around here she could use to get herself out of these ropes, then she could try to find out what happened yesterday that caused her to be… in this situation.

 

The only thing she could remember was the bitter taste of alcohol as Marisa goaded her, and she accepted because the alcohol helped with the cold. There was no way she was  _ lonely _ because someone was hibernating.

 

_ Urgh, those weren’t important right now _ . Looking around the room, she took note that it was Marisa’s place. What with some of the mushrooms growing on the shaded part of the house, and a grimoire left open on the table. That wasn’t one she ever saw before though. There was also stacks of books everywhere, and even some just thrown about haphazardly.

 

One that she really took notice was the magic circle in the middle of the room. That was a new addition. It seemed to still pulse slightly with something. She wasn’t sure what, but it wasn’t magic from what she felt.

 

_ Hm… there’s nothing sharp I can use around here. _ But maybe if she could just struggle enough…! She twisted and pulled some more, irritating and only turning her skin red and she could start feeling the sharp pain. Stopping there, she looked at her wrist and winced, it was angry red, although at least she stopped before she broke through the skin if that's any consolation.

 

She was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of door opening, a fleeting feeling of anxiety passed through before she squashed it down. This was just a prank. There must be a reason. Maybe she did something wrong and Marisa was just…

 

No words could describe her current situation, and the only one she could think of, she couldn’t accept. Not right now.

 

Marisa’s face was grinning as she walked in, but instead of focusing on her face, Reimu stared at the glass of water on her hand. Her parched throat reminding her painfully of how dry it was as she gulped. “Yo, Reimu!” The tone was light and cheerful, the slight smile on her face grew to a beaming grin.

 

She merely scowled in answer. She had to focus on one thing, yes. “Release me, Marisa. I don’t know what you are playing her but-”

 

“But what? You can’t do anything from your position, Reimu.” It was unnerving to see Marisa went from light to such a cold tone of voice so fast. Her yellow eyes seemingly darkened. “Did you even notice how you don’t even have a drop of spiritual power right now?”

 

That accusation stung. Especially when that was true. She had noticed her body feeling heavier and more tired, but she dismissed it as she was tired from all the alcohol she “supposedly” consume. After all, the only reason she blacked out ought to be alcohols, right?

 

Something must have given her feelings away when Marisa gave a laugh. “Hah… such suspicion. I have no reason to lie to you, Reimu.” She leaned closer, her hand caressing her cheek slowly, almost lovingly.

 

That made her shudder. Marisa was her  _ friend _ . This was all wrong. “What’s got into you anyway?! Let me go this instant!” She nearly screamed at the other, trying to hide her apprehensiveness with as much bluster as she could. The fact that she seemed to systemically ensured that she had no power at all was starting to make her realize how the other was still  _ human _ . Even in her weakest state, her blood could be used in emergencies against youkais. That was last choice though. But human…? It chilled her.

 

Marisa just gave her a grin, “It’s alright, Reimu. You won’t understand what happened to me, It’s just a small enlightenment process. Made me realize how much I have neglected you over these past few years. Let you get hurt…”

 

A snarl escaped Reimu’s mouth. “I’m not so weak that-” Glaring straight to Marisa’s face, she continued. “I would need to be coddled and  _ protected _ . I’m the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, and I tell you to  _ let me go _ .” It was an exertion she shouldn’t have done, perhaps, considering how much her throat ached now and her intensifying headache. She coughed weakly, gasping for breath slightly. But still, she couldn’t regret that outburst. She knew her duties, no matter how lazy she was. And to have Marisa trampled all over that with this sense of  _ pity _ ...

 

But instead of the reaction she hoped would appear on the magician, she just looked at her as if she was being a sullen and petulant child. “... If I let you go, you’ll let yourself be hurt again. You might be the Shrine Maiden, you protected the humans, but what do they give you back? NOTHING. They spat hurtful words at you, they didn’t even give you  _ donations _ .” Towards the end, her golden eyes seemed to burn with anger. Not any normal rage, it was  _ deep _ . How long had Marisa bottled those thoughts-?

 

“No, they don’t deserve you at all.” Her eyes were icy cold here before she closed them and looked away. It was a few minutes of tense silence between them as Reimu could only stare at the other, she couldn’t really wrap her thoughts around the fact that someone thought of her situation like that. She was too used to how the villagers thought of her.

 

“Anyway!” Marisa clapped her hands together, forced grin on her face. “I’m sure you must be parched! Here’s some water.” The magician walked closer, one of her hand holding the back of Reimu’s head tenderly as she positioned the glass to her mouth.

 

It was humiliating to have Marisa tipping the water into her mouth, but she let it be. The slightly cold water was very soothing against her aching throat. It was only until the glass was empty did Marisa let her go.

 

At least it seemed the other wasn’t aiming to humiliate her. Or… what if there was something else Marisa aimed? She wasn’t sure, and so she just tried to not aggravate the rope some more.

 

“Good girl.” Marisa murmured, gently running her hand through Reimu’s hair. She froze there, uncertainty welling inside her as the other continued. “I’m glad you didn’t decide to fight me, Reimu. I really don’t want to hurt you… So just stay here, alright?”

 

It was tender words, but hearing those last words. That made anger welled up inside her. “Marisa, you are my friend but. You have no rights to tell me that. I have my own  _ responsibilities _ . You… You have the  _ freedom _ to  _ choose _ this job.” As she spoke, her anger built up. And with that she started feeling her own power raising up-

 

Then a sharp incantation escaped Marisa’s mouth, the sound  _ felt _ like boundaries and binding. And unlike her own that was just used for caging, this one promised it would just ate and ate until nothing’s left.  The magical circle she noticed before  _ flared _ and with that, her power was  _ gone _ . Just vanished without a trace as Reimu collapsed straight to Marisa’s body. Spiritual power was essentially a part of her, always been. The loss of it… It pretty much made her body too weak for anything else.

 

This close was a boon in some ways though, from this distance, she could feel a  _ difference _ in Marisa’s spiritual quality, her very  _ soul _ . She wasn’t sure what exactly changed but she definitely took note of it. But as the circle continued to flare, she found her focus started to slip. Everything felt afar and fuzzy and it was starting to get harder to piece things together other than the warmth of someone else’s body.

 

Marisa sighed. “And just when I thought you'd be good. I should have done this from the start. I’ll need to punish you.” And with those words, she leaned close, kissing and pushing her roughly back to the bed.

 

That kiss startled her out of the tiredness slightly. She tried to struggle. Oh she tried, kicking, trying to head-butt the other but all Marisa did was that she moved back, her golden eyes seemingly darkening with satisfaction as she licked her lips. “Don’t fight, unless you want it to be more painful, Reimu.” She whispered. “But then again, maybe you  _ want _ that?”

 

Reimu froze, her breath was coming in short gasp as she stared at Marisa. That struggle took out a lot from her, and the continuous sapping of her power wasn’t helping. And yet, those words... This wasn’t Marisa, everything else she could- pretend. “But… what about… Alice, Marisa?” Her words were halting, she remembered when Marisa came to her shrine-

 

_ “Alice just kicked me out of her house and that’s so unfair!” _

 

_ “I bet you didn’t follow the reasonable requests she asked, right?” _

 

_ “Uuuugh, o-obviously not! I’m just going to do it later. Yup!” _

 

_ “That’s a lie, I know you well enough.” _

 

_ “... Well… fine. But she’s just so fun to tease…” _

 

She tried to push away the memories, this wasn’t time for reminiscing. Although at least Marisa stilled, her eyes seemingly lightened. “Alice…? That’s…” Marisa’s eyes were wide and she stepped back, away from Reimu. “What have I done…” It was a whisper, but the silence made her able to hear it.

 

Hope rose within her, maybe this meant she would be released. However, those hopes were destroyed as quick as it formed when the open grimoire on Marisa’s table seemed to glow with dark light, and that was then Reimu felt the sheer amount of malice dripping from it. She gagged, that was  _ foul _ , but this made her understand something. This wasn’t Marisa, it was magic gone wrong.

 

It was painful that she couldn’t do anything, the magic circle was still flaring, and she could only barely saw how the dark magic seemed to seep into Marisa’s. It was like it was corrupting Marisa’s own, darkening it, turning it into the gleam of black light…

 

She had to do something, but she was still tied up. No spiritual power to herself but still, she pushed her body forward. If she could just…

 

This would be dangerous, but she didn’t care anymore. She  _ called _ for the magic. Marisa wasn’t going to be able to do anything right now, but if she could just gave her a chance-

 

Her whole body felt sick the moment she felt some of the magic entered her. It was completely  _ alien _ . She was a wrong container, but she didn't care. She kept it within her body even as nausea and pain rose inside her. It was as if she swallowed sharp implements then it turned into a rampaging dragon in her body.

 

Eyesight blurred as she finally unable to take more. Pain was filling her in every which ways but she didn’t dare to do more, she didn’t think her body could take it as she coughed, tasting iron in her mouth.

 

She didn’t know what happened as she stayed in that state for some time, just trying her best to stay awake with the pain intensifying every now and then. It was in one of the intensifying moments that someone touched her, taking away the pain as she hissed; half in relief, half in the slight intensifying of pain.

 

When she reopen her eyes once she felt her strength returning slightly, she froze again. Marisa’s eyes had darkened even more than before, a wide smirk adorning her face. “I must thank you to hold onto those for me- if you didn’t, I wouldn’t be able to control this body as fine as I did now.” Marisa leaned close, forcing another kiss on her- but she backed off before she could manage to bite the other though.

 

She could only glare and letting out slight pants from the pain that was still jabbing her body sharply even with all the foul magic gone.

 

“Feisty, feisty… Well, no matter. Her words were true, but no more. You’ll be good for one thing only, O Vessel of the Gods.”

 

Reimu didn’t want to remember what happened next, of how her body responded to the touches, how she couldn’t fight them as forced pleasure surged through her body. She felt- used. Filthy.

 

Her attention turned to something else. As the words were chanted, they writhed in her thoughts, filled with a taste that left her mind frozen and numb. It was like words that decided they didn’t want to be words, and deciding that she was at fault for that. It was painful and she couldn’t do anything.

 

Everything just felt wrong as tears slowly fell from her eyes, and she could hear satisfaction from the words as  _ she _ took the tears.

 

“Good girl.”

 

The nightmare continued.

* * *

It had been a month or two since then and she still flinched from someone else’s touch. Didn’t matter that it was Yukari’s… It wasn’t like she didn’t understand that Yukari wasn’t Marisa- (even then, it wasn’t really Marisa’s fault, wasn’t it?). But at the same time, the touch reminded her of how then she was  _ forced _ to-

 

Her chest felt heavy as she tried to draw breath that didn’t seem to come- It felt like she was back there again. The feeling of rope on her wrists and legs and Marisa would lean close-

 

But on the precipice of her hearing, she could latch onto something else. Words that wasn’t used by Marisa. Familiar tone of voice, one she had trusted to hold her so many times.

 

It took her some time, but she finally could see properly again. She was back at the Shrine, and the only one with her was Yukari. The youkai was peering at her with fairly neutral face, but the anxiety and worry in her eyes showed her true feelings.

 

“I’m… okay. Yeah, I’ll be alright, Yukari. So don’t think about it, okay?” She blabbered out, fairly certain that she should say something to reassure Yukari but wasn’t sure what.

 

Pulling a fan to hide her expressions, Yukari looked at her closely.  That caused Reimu to feel a slight jealousy on how composed Yukari seemed. “I wasn’t planning anything, Reimu.” Her voice was carefully controlled, neutral.

 

_ Yeah right, and I’m not a shrine maiden. _ That was what she wanted to say, but she bit her lips slightly to stop herself. Let Yukari thought she didn’t realize. Although now she needed to pay attention to Yukari so that she didn’t ended up doing anything  _ too _ harmful. The youkai could be painfully protective when she wanted to be, and this was a moment when Reimu didn’t think she could do much to convince her to drop it.

 

Didn’t mean she wouldn’t try. “It wasn’t her fault-” She started softly before Yukari’s finger pressed against her lips, making her stop as she froze, staring at the finger. Her body shook slightly but It wasn’t as bad as before, this time Yukari ensured her body was quite far, taking liberal use of her gap so she didn’t feel threatened. Reluctantly, she slowly relaxed and Yukari took away her finger.

 

A silence fell between both of them as Reimu slowly moved her body closer to Yukari. If the youkai noticed, she decided to not say anything and Reimu hoped it would stay that way. When the distance between them was reduced to around an arm-length or so, she stopped. This wasn’t as close as what they had in the past. But it was what she could do right now and she stayed there, both of them just trying their best.

 

And she hoped that would be okay.

* * *

“Marisa…” It was Alice, and Marisa just knew that it was to be another lecture.

 

Stubbornly, she curled further into where she was, in her bed and under her blanket. She knew she should be listening to Alice. It wasn’t as if she didn’t deserve that, but she had heard it before and… no, she couldn’t bear to hear it once more. “I-I know… but Reimu can’t even see me, and I can’t blame her for it.” Her voice was a little muffled, but she thought it should be alright. She didn’t want Alice to see her, and she still shuddered as she remembered what she- her body did to Reimu. If she wanted to, she could blame the fact she let herself be possessed. But she couldn’t, because she was the one being careless, and Reimu paid the price.

 

Feeling the bed dipped slightly, she looked to the side, stubbornly looking away from Alice. The puppeteer sighed and just sat there. “You’ll need to talk to Patchouli too, you know? And we still need to finish… destroying  _ that _ .”

 

She knew what Alice was meaning at, the thing that they managed to push out of her body through part of Reimu’s barrier, Alice’s and Patchouli’s ritual and power. But even so, it still had a connection with her and the only one that could banish it- was her. At the same time, she couldn’t let go of that connection, it was her fault and she felt that she should let that thing be. But at the same time letting that thing be meant that she was letting it could  _ hurt _ someone else again and this time it might be worse.

 

Groaning, she finally turned towards Alice and slowly sat up. “Do you think Reimu would forgive me?”  _ I kinda didn’t only do a huge mistake there after all _ . She didn’t say that, but she figured Alice could get what she meant.

 

Alice frowned before going silent, thinking through the question asked. Marisa used that moment to watch Alice closely, the puppeteer seemed to be slightly pale and Marisa had a slight pang went through her. She shouldn’t make her worry but she couldn’t help it. Sighing, she slowly leaned to Alice. “No need to answer it, Alice. I… I just have to apologize to her from afar. I don’t want to hurt her more than this.”

 

“If you say so, Marisa.” Slowly, Alice called up Shanghai into the room, landing her on Marisa’s hat before she let out a small smile.

  
Both of them let the night passed in silence, Marisa focusing on composing an apology letter and Alice working on her own dolls.  _ I hope Reimu can forgive me. _

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that... I kinda have some more ideas on continuation, so this might have some sort of better events, but then again, I like where I ended this. Thank you for everyone that give this a try.


End file.
